A Dead Man's Eyes Don't Forgive
by Sweet'n'Sour
Summary: Things at Hogwarts take a turn for the worse. In Chapter 10, has Draco lost his mind or is it just me. Weird chapter you guys, I don't know what came over me! Please R/R!~ Hayley
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own this, on with the story eh?  
  
A/N: I really loved writing this. This isn't the story yet. This is like a prologue that sets the stage for my plot.  
  
Nowhere to Turn  
  
Overshadowing, ominous, foreboding, gray towers of lightning injected clouds, can dampen even the brightest spirits. Sometimes they fit the mood. Ironically enough, when Hermione Granger, a 16-year-old witch, opened her eyes on this dismal Wednesday she had an awful feeling settling in her stomach.  
  
Professor Trelawny had said that she had very little aura, but maybe Hermione just had no interest in Divination. It couldn't even be attributed to magic; it being the way she knew something was wrong even before she knew that she knew. Acting on intuition, she slipped out of her pajamas and into her black Hogwarts robes, emblazoned with the Gryffindor Lion.  
  
She heaved the heavy dormitory door open and trudged down the stairs, scared to see what might be waiting for her. Cringing she rounded the last swirl of the spiral staircase and found... nothing. An empty common room, looking mostly the same as it had last night. On her usual study table were her books as she had left them. She scuffled over thinking that she might wait for Harry and Ron and do a bit of studying. Hermione plopped into the soft cushy armchair and flipped open her charms book, and there lay a bit of folded parchment. She carefully unfolded it. There was Ron's chicken- scratch scrawl.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Captain Harry called an early morning Quidditch practice so we can beat Slytherin's slimy asses in the Quidditch Cup. We left at 5:00 this morning, don't expect us back until 8:00 am. Wait for us and we'll have breakfast with you. You probably have studying to do anyways.  
  
Love from Ron  
  
Well that fit in neatly with Hermione's plans, seeing as it was 7 o'clock then she could study for an hour then meet the boys for breakfast. Hermione was not a bit surprised that Ron had signed the note "love" because they had been a couple since the start of term, and now the Christmas tree stood sparkling in the corner. Hermione pictured for a moment her two best friends holding the Quidditch Cup high above their heads. Harry had been appointed captain this year and Ron thought that was great because Harry had gotten him on the team as a Chaser to replace Angelina who had graduated. Ron was really wonderful in Hermione's eyes, but her opinions were biased due to her love for Ron.  
  
Hermione brushed these images away when she discovered that she only had 20 minutes to practice conjuring a hat if she wanted to have time to fix her hair before Ron and Harry got back. She made a hat with a gilded brim to wear to the Christmas feast then went upstairs to get ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was rushing down the stairs, she was 10 minutes late for meeting Ron and Harry. But when she got to the entrance hall, they weren't there. She leaned next to the portrait of Myra the Magnificent where they usually met. Minutes crept by. She kept checking the time. After 30 minutes had passed she went into the Great Hall swiped a stack of toast and headed out to the Quidditch field thinking that they had lost track of time.  
  
She stepped briskly through the cold cloudy morning. How could they play Quidditch in this? She thought to herself. She got another one of those feelings. The fleeting cold tremor. Her heart bounced. She was alone. Of course who else could she expect to be there? But nonetheless she felt watched. Maybe Harry had on his invisibility cloak and was waiting for her, maybe.  
  
"Well maybe if I go to the field he'll follow me." Hermione spoke these words half to herself, and half to the imagined Harry phantom.  
  
Hermione went around a small grove of trees that provided a nice refuge on many a sunny summer day, now the trees stood leafless, waving their naked brown claw like branches in protest to the wind that whirled relentlessly. As she came into sight of the pitch she scanned the sky for broomsticks and came up empty. She went past the bleachers to see the actual ground where they may be standing listening to Harry talk strategy.  
  
With sickening dreamlike motion the stack of toast thudded to the ground. Hermione screamed. Not a scream of fear. No. The moan of defeat and agony that comes from the depths of the soul and forces and pushes upward. Pain that is not even understandable or conceivable ravages the soul, mind, and heart with pulsing heat and frost at once. The hurricane of emotions and thoughts swirl only half thought or felt. They are not the products of logic or process. They only come from one thing. Death. Cold death that touches every aspect of your senses. When you can smell blood, feel the slain souls whirl around you in an eerie dance and you see the maimed bodies lying lifeless, only then, only then.  
  
Hermione crumpled into a heap.  
  
Ron still clutched his Firebolt. Harry's green eyes were glassy and open to heaven.  
  
  
  
A/N this is really an introduction to the events of the story to come. Please read and review! Sorry this is so morbid. It gets happier soon. Romance too. I can't say who, it'll spoil it. 


	2. I'm Not a Mistake

#A/N Do not read this if you haven't read the prologue. It will be wwwwaaayyyy over your head. Also if you hate Hermione/Draco pairings don't read and then flame, because I have warned you. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but the plot is mine.  
  
  
  
Nowhere to Turn  
  
##  
  
  
  
Gloom, unmoving unfeeling had settled over under and around Hogwarts and had remained stationary for three months. The Great Hall was still flocked in black and classes had just resumed. For the first day since the funeral Hermione had gotten out of bed. Her tears fell silently in sobless torrents. She knelt on the ground above Harry and Ron's corpses. Her face buried in her hands. Silently she mouthed the words on the headstones, the verses she knew by heart.  
  
"Better friends there never were. Better men have never lived. Their love lighted our hearts and their death left a void. We will remember them forever."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe they were dead.  
  
" Denial is the first stage to recovery." She whispered to herself. But in her heart she knew there would never be recovery. She would always ache, she would always cry. Some wounds don't heal. They get scabs and then one little touch breaks them open and the festering continues, a vicious cycle. The only way to truly heal, to feel pain no more is to forget they ever lived. Hermione was scared to do that. To let go of them would be letting go of herself. She couldn't remember any feelings except those of pain, what is she never had any emotions at all. She pushed this out of her mind.  
  
Almost in a trance she straightened from her prostrate position and trudged to the library following her path without thinking, without perceiving. People looked at her with looks of pity and mercy. All except Draco Malfoy, he couldn't look at her at all. He knew the reason for her pain but couldn't tell her. But his piercing gray eyes showed no sign of compassion or even sadness. They were impartial and unseeing. That was the way he wanted it. If anyone saw him mourning Potter, he would be humiliated. They would see through his facade, his charade. He was a hypocrite and he knew it. He had to be cruel and icy on the outside. Showing no emotion besides hatred and loathing. His name had branded him, marked him for life. Malfoy means mistake everyone knew that. He wasn't a mistake, but trusting him was. Or could you put your confidence in him? Not if you were a Mudblood. Appearances of truth are often deceiving.  
  
The doors to the library swished shut behind Hermione. She breathed the stale air that she had missed. The odor of musty books greeted her nose. Her senses were overwhelmed. The only sound to be heard was the suspended breathing of Madame Pince, the pitter pat of Mrs. Norris hunting mice in the Restricted Section and the sound of her own heart beating. Her eyes roved lovingly down row after row of books, and you could almost feel the peace in the air. It was a tangible thing, they enveloped you lovingly and clung to you like a nice broken in nightgown that is just beginning to get too small and you wish it wasn't. Hermione glided as if in a dream to the back table where she usually sat to study and there just as she'd left them that fateful day three months ago, were he books. It looked as thought they had been dusted but other than that they were the same. She sat down thinking she would just pick up where she'd left off.  
  
A thrill of pain jetted up her spine. Well not really pain, a chill. Like ice. So reminiscent of... a memory of that day. That day would never go away. It wavered back at unexpected moments. She would have cried but she had no tears left.  
  
Her eyes darted to the nearest aisle where she knew someone was standing. It was another of those I know but I don't know how I know feelings. Lo and behold. There stood a pale yet handsome Draco Malfoy. He looked at her, like he never had before. Then she blinked and he was gone. Some one was tapping her on the shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and her head jerked up. It had all been just a dream. Malfoy still hated her, she just knew that. She looked around remembering that she had been tapped and there stood Draco. As handsome as in the dream. This time he looked at her and it was the usual glaring look. But when he spoke she was amazed.  
  
"Hermione, are they really gone?"  
  
"That was a first." Hermione spluttered.  
  
"What was a first?"  
  
"You called me Hermione, not Mudblood Granger or frizzy. Just plain old Hermione."  
  
"That's not why I came to talk to you. This isn't a fluffy 'I'm sorry if I ever hurt you' moment. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Otherwise you know it wouldn't be so fun to rag on you." Draco said with a sneer plastered across his good-looking face.  
  
"Oh. Well yeah I'm fine. I'll get over this sooner or later and be back to myself. I can see that this hasn't changed you at all. You're still the same rude, obnoxious, and cruel excuse for a man that I have ever met. I know why Harry hated you. You think because he's gone that I'll forget that or even forgive you." Hermione spewed out in rage. Draco's face fell. Hermione began to question whether she had been too cruel.  
  
"You know what you're right Hermione. I will never be as good, great, kind, handsome or popular as Potter. But you are wrong about me. I'll show you. I promise." Draco said indignantly and stalked out of the library. Shoving the doors violently as he went.  
  
Hermione's eyes followed him. Was he walking out on her forever or was he just tiptoeing in?  
  
A/N Please R/R! I hope you like this part. If so I will continue it. I also put in a request. No matter what religion you are even if you are atheist, please pray/ think about my friend Justin Irvine. He is a senior in high school and he has leukemia. He is not doing very well and all he wants is to graduate high school. Also remember to keep September 11th in your prayers. Thanks so much. This series is dedicated to Justin. 


	3. How Can I Forgive?

Hermione sat idly spooning her mashed potatoes around her plate. She was by herself at the end of the Gryffindor table. The other students were giving her some space and she was greatly appreciative. She wasn't ready to integrate into the throng of happy laughing students. Hermione hardly noticed that the owl post came in until she felt claws clamp on her shoulder. A huge black barn owl hopped off her arm and on to the table. In one glance she took in the sheen of it's ebony feathers, the glimmer of it's haughty beak, the sparkly of it's beady eyes, and a rather a large M hung about it's neck. The ominous bird dropped a note on her plate and stood as if waiting for a reply.  
  
"Meet me at 10 o'clock by the statue of Vladimir the Vicious. There is something I want to show you."  
  
Hermione searched her mind for a moment. Then she looked up and it all clicked. Who would want to show her something? Who did she have left at Hogwarts who would send her an owl and expect her to know who it was from? Who's last name started with an M? Who was looking at her right now?  
  
Draco caught her eye and smiled. Not a sneer, smirk or grimace. A grin, his dimples shone through and his eyes twinkled. The little lines in his forehead crinkled up and he looked truly happy. He winked at her and changed his grin to a sneer and went on chatting with Pansy. Hermione picked up her quill and ripped the bottom off the note Draco had sent. She penned in beautiful turquoise ink and a measured hand:  
  
"See you there. You know we could get in a lot of trouble for this."  
  
The owl clenched the note in his beak and Hermione stood up from the table and went up to her common room.  
  
The clock downstairs struck 9:30 and Hermione grabbed Harry's old Invisibility Cloak and eased her way down the stairs. She had left some pillows and a nightgown in her bed, just in case Parvati peeked in on her. She leaned in an out of the way corner by the portrait hole and waited for someone to come in so she could get out. That someone was Neville Longbottom, though he was sixteen years old too now, he had never lost his chubby face and clumsy manner. He was a good deal taller and cuter this year, Hermione noticed that as did Lavender who fancied Neville a little. As Neville stumbled through the door Hermione slipped out before it slammed shut.  
  
Hermione crept down the hall, skulked down the stairs and dodged Peeves by the stairs to the dungeons.  
  
"I smell little ittle students wudents. Must tell Filch, yes I must. I can't see you but I know you're there you slimy kid." Peeves cackled.  
  
Hermione held her breath. She felt a whoosh of cold air and heard something glide up behind her.  
  
"Peeves. You know better than to hang around my dungeons. If you hassle any more of my Slytherin's ..." Gasped the bloody Baron, the silver bloodstains stood out even on his transparent pearly figure.  
  
"Yes sir you are absolutely right, won't happen again." Peeves said in a brown-nosy manner.  
  
The baron glided back downstairs. Hermione thought he was gone. She crept down a few stairs. Yet again she felt the fleeting cold behind her.  
  
"Gryffindor I know you are there." Whispered the Bloody Baron.  
  
"How?" Hermione said with out thinking. She clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Take off that cloak and I will tell you."  
  
Hermione slid the cloak off her head and smoothed her beautiful curly chestnut hair.  
  
"A certain young Slytherin gentleman, who happens to be very dear to me said that a beautiful Gryffindor lady would be down tonight and asked me to escort you to the corridor of Vladimir the Vicious, but no further. I knew Peeves would be prowling the stairs so I went to meet you." The Bloody Baron said almost cheerfully for a ghost.  
  
"I thought you didn't like the students." Hermione said with a shudder in her voice.  
  
"Even the scariest of us need to keep up our reputations now don't we." The Baron said with a chuckle. "Here we are, Vladimir the Vicious, If you ever help in the dungeons, or with Peeves, or with anything for that matter, just call on the Bloody Baron."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione stuttered, dumfounded she walked almost drunkenly down the dark passage until the looming shape of Vladimir the Vicious stood on her left. She looked on both sides of the statue for Draco then she felt hands on her waist and heard a drawl in her ear:  
  
"Took you long enough." He took her by the hand and led her further down the corridor, until they reached a dead end. Hermione was confused. She had seen the Marauder's Map and there was nothing down this way. Draco took out his wand and tapped the wall to his right just as she voiced this concern.  
  
"Hey , Gryffindors don't know everything doncha know." Draco retorted slyly.  
  
"Whatever." Hermione said rather sheepishly.  
  
Draco pushed the door open, stepped inside and clapped his hands twice. Torches flashed into flames and the fireplace roared into life. Hermione gasped set into the cold stone walls were row up on row of bookshelves. The room was twice the size of Snape's dungeon and even colder. Even thought the fire blazed cheerily, Hermione shivered.  
  
"Well I didn't bring you down here just to see the Slytherin Library. Any Slytherin is allowed to be in this room at any hour of the day or night so we'll have plenty of time to talk." Draco said his pale face becoming more and more translucent. His voice faltered.  
  
"Ok. So what do we need to talk about." Hermione said unsure of what was happening.  
  
"Well... Dumbledore wants me to tell you something. It will be easier if I tell you all at once then you can ask questions. Ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded and Draco continued.  
  
"I know who killed Harry, Ron, Seamus, Colin, and all the rest. I'm not allowed to give you names. It was a Death Eater. I told Dumbledore what I knew and he went to Fudge. That bastard said that there wasn't enough information to convict them." Draco said shaking.  
  
"There isn't anything I can do now. They know that I ratted. I did it for Harry. I was jealous of him for his whole life. Now he's dead and there is nothing I can do about it." Draco buried is face in his hands and wept silently.  
  
Hermione sat in shock. Slowly she stood up and went over and knelt by Draco, putting her arms around his neck. He looked up at her. There was pain in his eyes that told her there was more.  
  
"Tell the rest of the story." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Ok." Draco sniffled a little. Regaining his composure he spoke. "I don't just know who killed him, I helped them find him. I had booked the Quidditch field for that morning, but when I heard that Harry wanted to practice I backed out, I said that the Gryffindors probably needed more practice to be any competition anyway. I told the Death Eaters that he would be there. I thought he would get away like usual and I could claim my fame by helping the Death Eaters silently. I didn't know he would die." Draco was reduced to tears again.  
  
"I am a murderer." Draco said. "Please forgive me. You're the only one left who can."  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes weighing her choice. What would Harry want? He couldn't tell her because Draco had taken his life in cold blood. Not only Harry, but Ron sweet innocent Ron. The only thing Hermione could see were the cold glassy eyes open to heaven. 


	4. Harry and Draco Are What?????!!!! ( no t...

Draco's POV  
  
Draco looked at her, waiting for her reply. His face fell. He just knew that she wouldn't forgive him. He was a murderer after all. Maybe he didn't deserve to be forgiven. He eyed her nervously. Her face was unchanging and her eyes were vacant, she was thinking. Draco sat in the silence, this might be the last time she would ever see him again, she would be too mad, then it would be too late, the Death Eaters would have caught and killed him by then. He spoke:  
  
"Hermione, I know I probably don't deserve your"  
  
"Draco don't say that," Hermione cut in. "You do deserve my forgiveness, and my trust. I can't fully trust you, but I will give you a chance to earn it."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Where did that come from? Hermione thought to herself. She had been planning to run away. But then someone inside of her just burst out. Draco's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Hermione, thank you so much. Why did you decide to forgive me?"  
  
"I don't exactly know.... I guess it was something in your eyes."  
  
Then Hermione noticed there was something different in his eyes. Those haunting orbs were usually a flinty silver gray and now, there were small lines of teal streaking out from the middle. You wouldn't have even noticed, and in a second, they were gone. Hermione was confused, she knew that Draco was still Draco, but the way he was acting was completely abnormal for him. Could it be...? Hermione didn't know anything. Maybe she would go to the library tomorrow.  
  
"Well Draco, I should probably get back to Gryffindor before any of the girls realize that their favorite prefect is gone." She giggled, trying to lighten the situation. Draco stood up. Hermione swept forward pecked him on the forehead and as Draco blinked in surprise Hermione disappeared in a whoosh of perfumed hair.  
  
***  
  
The next day before dawn Hermione was already in the library searching and searching for just the right book, one she had read. It had been about good magic and reincarnation and ghosts. She remembered only that. Not the title, the author, or the section where it was found. She had another sinking feeling. This one was more like butterflies. The others had always been stabbing pain. After nearly three hours, Hermione abandoned her quest and went to Transfiguration class.  
  
For the first time Hermione was very distracted. So distracted in fact that she blew up the scarf she was supposed to be transfiguring back into a lamb. Professor McGonagall must have noticed too because she held Hermione back after class.  
  
Hermione looked at her shyly. She was quite embarrassed that she had messed up.  
  
"Professor I..."  
  
"I'm not angry that you made a mistake. Don't worry about the scarf it can be replaced. What I'm more concerned about is you." Professor McGonagall said, obviously waiting for a reply.  
  
"No really I'm okay Professor. I'm just a little tired that's all. I'll start getting more sleep so it doesn't happen again." Hermione said looking McGonagall in the eye, that was a mistake. "Well I have to get going or I'll be late for Arithmancy."  
  
As Hermione turned McGonagall called out,  
  
"Hermione I think we need to talk, please be at my office around 8 o'clock this evening."  
  
"Yes Professor." Hermione said nonchalantly, even though she was a little worried about what McGonagall was going to say.  
  
So Hermione left Transfiguration full of emotions, and questions. Her confusion about Draco still hung in the back of her head. When Harry had been alive Draco had not been in her life, and now he was everywhere. She knew that Draco wasn't Harry reincarnated. That wasn't even an option for what was going on. (A/N that is not foreshadowing, it really isn't Harry reincarnated!) There had to be something more, some kind of explanation.  
  
***  
  
Hermione missed all her meals that day. She just hadn't been hungry. Now as she headed towards McGonagall's office her stomach rumbled. Well, she could just go to the kitchens later. She knocked at the door and heard McGonagall's voice.  
  
"Come in Hermione." McGonagall called.  
  
Hermione nudged the door open and stepped in. There was a cheery fire blazing and the pleasant scent of cocoa perfumed the air. McGonagall motioned for her to sit down. And the professor set a mug of hot beverage down before Hermione.  
  
"Well....." Hermione said, trying to break the ice.  
  
"I didn't ask you here to yell at you, there is just something I need to give you and things I need to tell you. So here's the book. Seeing as there are no more by the name Potter and Narcissa was murdered, I think you need to understand some things that we didn't have a chance to explain to Harry." McGonagall said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why didn't Harry know? Were you scared to tell him?" Hermione said almost angrily.  
  
"No Harry was simply not old enough."  
  
"Then how am I old enough?"  
  
"You are very different from Harry. I think you will look at this for what it is, the truth."  
  
"Then get on with it. I'm listening."  
  
"Well, James Potter had a sister. Her name was Narcissa. You know who she is don't you?"  
  
"Draco's mum?!" Hermione said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. If you don't believe me, look in this book." McGonagall said holding up a leather-bound volume.  
  
"I believe you, go on."  
  
"When James and Narcissa were at Hogwarts, Narcissa was a Ravenclaw and James was a Gryffindor. Lucius Malfoy was smitten with Narcissa, but James kept her from dating him. James knew he was evil. That was when the great rivalry of the Malfoys and the Potters. Finally Lucius brewed a potion that would make him irresistible to Narcissa. That was the year that James and Cissa got in a fight and never spoke to each other again. Narcissa married Lucius and James married Lily. Harry and Draco were born that same year. Then with the deaths of Lily and James Narcissa realized that only one boy stood in the way of the complete destruction of the family that had shunned her because of who she had married, Harry. Everyone always spoke about Harry being the last of the Potters, but that is not true. Narcissa was until yesterday. I'm not sure how Draco is taking the news of his mother's death. There is still one person left carrying any Potter blood, and that is Draco."  
  
Hermione was blown away. How could Draco and Harry be cousins? They looked nothing alike. Then Hermione remembered uncomfortably the teal of Draco's eyes. Not quite green, but close. Genetically speaking. The Potter's must have carried a green eye recessive gene for Harry to have had green eyes. Maybe Lucius carried one too, then maybe just maybe Draco carried Harry's same eyes.  
  
"Oh and one more thing, before you go. You can't go running around telling any of the Slytherins besides Draco, because Draco is in essence a Potter, so you can't put him in danger. He would be the next in line."  
  
"Thank you Professor. I had better be going." Hermione said and scuttled out of her office and went running down to the dungeons to find Draco.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile someone or should I say two someone's stirred at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Waiting.  
  
Disclaimer. We all know what's J.K. Rowling's and whatever else is left is mine.  
  
A/N. Next chapter will be very very very exciting with plenty pf action and unforeseen characters. II have most of the story outlined and it will end up to be about 20 chapters long so please review and be patient. Much thanks to Shelly who is the only one to have reviewed this so far!  
  
Next chapter by tomorrow I hope! ~Hayley 


	5. Less than Angelic Motives

Disclaimer: We all know what is mine and what is J.K.'s.  
  
A/N, I just can't come up with a proper title. Please bear with me as I rearrange my options! Also the character POV's are in italics just for clarification.  
  
Hermione crept down a dark passageway. She heard distant voices and they both sounded familiar. Draco and Goyle. She tiptoed forward determine to catch what was being said.  
  
"You can't possibly really like IT, now can you I mean. IT is a Mudblood. That is a disgrace to the Slytherin House." Goyle said in a muffled tone.  
  
"Of course I don't really like her. I'm only after her for laughs. Don't you remember our little deal at the beginning of term? About getting some no matter how..." Malfoy said with an irritable tone in his voice.  
  
"Yeah I remember, but does she really count?"  
  
"I don't see why not. You have to admit she is really hot, even for a Mudblood."  
  
"How exactly are you going to do this, she's not just gonna jump in bed with you."  
  
"I'm not going to drug her if that's what you think. I'm just going to use a little of my Malfoy charm. She won't be able to resist." Draco said. Hermione though close to tears could just picture the look on his face. A sneer. " I apologized to her the other night. She lapped it up. If she only knew. My Death Eater initiation is in two weeks you know. Well what better way to make myself welcome than to supply a Mudblood for torture."  
  
"Do you think she really likes you?" Goyle questioned.  
  
"Of course she does. But who cares. We both know I have the capability of murder, I mean look at those two saps out there in the graveyard. They never saw it coming." Draco said smugly.  
  
Hermione almost broke down. She stopped herself just in time. She slunk back up the stairs and made a rather loud entrance, so they wouldn't have thought she had been listening. As she rounded the corner both boys looked up.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing in the dark passages by yourself?" said Draco with mock sincere concern.  
  
"Looking for you sweetie cakes!" Hermione said in a sugary voice.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
That was quite a nice performance for Goyle. Draco thought, I haven't lost my touch. I really don't know if I love Hermione or not, but I am not in it to snog her alone. But that's what Goyle needs to think. What the hell... I can be a Death Eater and get the girl. after she falls in love with me, a few entrancing enchantments and voila I'll have the perfect marriage that my parents had.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
Well well well. If he plans to use me, I can use him right back. I mean , what if I show up at the Easter Ball with him on my arm, Parvati would die of shock and worship me for the guy magnet that I am. Besides neither of us would get hurt. It wouldn't be a romance, just a business arrangement. And besides he really does smell good. Like cologne hair gel and faint tobacco scent. I like that. So rugged and daring. Besides that he is hotter than hell.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Draco smiled and kissed her, he had no idea what she had just overheard. She collapsed into his arms where she fit perfectly in among his muscles.  
  
"So Mione you wouldn't happen to have a date to the Easter Ball now would you?"  
  
"Are you asking me to go?" Said Hermione coyly.  
  
"Well yeah, indirectly."  
  
"Sure I'll be your date. But actually I have to go back to the common room right now to help the first years with their Transfiguration homework."  
  
"Well ok." Said Draco sadly, frowning slightly. Hermione kissed him and scampered back up to the common room.  
  
"Malfoy, that didn't look much like acting to me." Goyle muttered as he elbowed Draco in the ribs on his way back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Draco couldn't contain his smile that he wore because he was taking the prettiest girl in all of Hogwarts to the Easter Ball.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Hermione lay in her cushy bed among her numerous scarlet wraps. Her mind was to plagued to rest. The comforts of Hogwarts weren't all they had been before that day. That day, the day that haunted every moment of her being. Not even sleep could save her from the constant panic that enveloped her in an all encompassing smoke that choked her and made her thirst for oxygen. Hermione wished for nothing more than something to take her mind off what had happened. Though many people had told her that what had happened was not her fault, she still questioned on a moment by moment basis whether she could have saved them. What she didn't realize was that this question was consuming her, like a tapeworm in her heart. Her soul writhed in the pain of knowing too much. She knew how warm Harry's hand had remained, she had seen his glazed green eyes, she had wiped the single tear from Ron's cheek. Had Ron seen Harry die first or had it been simultaneously?  
  
Question after question pursued her mind like muggers in the night, waiting till she was most vulnerable then striking with venom. She was too exhausted to ward them off. Her little eavesdropping escapade had weakened her emotionally to the point where she couldn't fight back to anything. She couldn't figure out how Draco could be such a chameleon, adapting to manipulate anyone and everyone. Hermione tired of all this thinking, she closed her eyes and pushed herself to remember happy days with Harry and Ron by the lake. Amid memories of the scent of early summer air and visions of cheery sun glinting off the rippling water of the lake Hermione drifted to a place where she would be with Harry and Ron forever, her dreams. Though even in her dreams she was chased by ghostly eyes open to heaven.  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry this chapter was so late, I've been quite depressed lately, boy troubles... they've been dying. ::sigh:: That must be why my fics are so morbid. Oh well. Hope you guys like them. Please review, it's the only thing keeping me sane right now. lylas ~Hayley 


	6. Pearl of Dawn

Disclaimer: All the awesome characters settings and words belong to J.K. Rowling : However the plot (crappy shit) is mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Quiet muffled sobs drifted upon silent ears. Outside the scarlet curtains of Hermione's bed stood two young men of stature. Two invisible to the eyes of the living. Their voices merely a whisper of the wind. Undecipherable unless you listen for it. Blood relatives of the deceased can hear the voices clearer, only when they are alone in the dark though. These such people only hang around their earthly surroundings when they have unfinished business or their lives were taken before they were called. Many such people are martyrs. I hope by now that you as the reader understand which two young men listen to Hermione's unconcious cries. Many times such ghosts spend thousands of years trying to find out why they are still there. It is the job of a phantom to change something that altered the course of the lives of the people left behind that were affected by their deaths.  
  
"Harry, you still haven't told me how we're going to get her attention. I mean we're not like Nearly Headless Nick, she can't see us you know." Ron said loudly, as noone could hear them either.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know. Do you think if we wrote a note she would be able to read it?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Well, you won't know unless you try." Ron said.  
  
Harry went over to Hermione's trunk and put his hand through the wood and drew out a scrap of parchment and a Muggle fountain pen. (Ghosts can reach through solid surroundings at will.)  
  
"What should I write?" Harry queried of Ron.  
  
"Um... Dear Hermione,"  
  
"Hey that really original!" Harry murmured sarcastically, but he proceeded to pen it down. They continued on like this until the letter read.  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
This is Harry. Um... It's kinda hard to explain. There is a book that'll show how to find us. It's in the library and it's called The Guide to Seances and Other Supernatural Experiences. It's in the Restricted Section. Take my cloak and steal it. I have a feeling you'll be needing to keep it. Ron said to tell you he loves you. Don't question the authenticity of this letter, just do as I say.  
  
Much Love from Harry Potter and Ron Weasly'  
  
"Well Ron, that should do now shouldn't it?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. Harry, do you think it would be ok if I looked at her while she is asleep?"  
  
"I don't see why not. I'll just leave you two alone. I think I'll go look at Malfoy while he's asleep." Harry called with chuckle after he handed the letter to Ron and began to retreat down the familiar steps. Harry sighed. He missed Hermione so much. Just being able to have her look at him, not through him. That day, the day replayed through his mind. The toast. Hermione crying. Hermione cradling both he and Ron's limp lifeless bodies. Her rage. That words she called in her hysteria. 'Draco I will get you for the this if it's the last thing I do.' She doesn't remember saying it, but she did. How could she have known. Draco had not only orchestrated it. He had done the deed with Harry's own wand so he could not be traced. Harry had forgiven Draco long ago, but Hermione subconciously knew and was still holding the grudge.  
  
***  
  
Ron leaned inside the deep blood red hangings that encased his beloved Hermione. He gently kissed each eyelid. They both fluttered slightly, but stayed closed, Did she feel the kisses or just a breath of air? ron wished he could hold her and tell her one last time that he loved her. Those three words would strengthen her undoubtedly. Ron pulled back from Hermione and his warm eyes gazed over her face that reflected the predawn light with a ghostly opal quality.  
  
Ron ambled over to Hermione's dresser. He peered into her jewelry box and saw the bracelet he had beaded himself was wrapped in a peice of cloth the same color that his hair had been. He opened a locket that lay next to it and he opened it to show in each side of the heart a picture of Harry and himself. He pried open a small secret compartment and found several locks of red and black hair lain side by side. His ghostly eyes welled with cold that would have been tears. But ghosts don't have tears. Slowly as Ron leaned before the mirror that bore no reflection of his handsome young face the suns first warm rays crawled over the windowsill and slower yet they crept through the gap in the curtains of the bed where his beloved slept soundly. He never asked her to marry him. That would have been the next step. The ring he was waiting to giver her was still in a secret gap in the back of his wardrobe. This gap still reads MWPP that means one of the marauders once occupied his old bed and furniture. He checked on that sapphire ring every day, and every day he told himself to leave it there for just one more day. And every few moments he thought about what would have been if he had asked the question. Would it have changed the outcome of their lives?  
  
That coudn't be why he and Harry were still here could it? Only time would tell.  
  
Ron leaned through the curtains and brushed his invisible lips against her warm red ones.  
  
"I love you." Ron whispered before fading away to join Harry. His mind content. Tomorrow was the day for the ring.  
  
As he glided down the steps Hermione's smooth hand clenched the parchment and rolled over into a even more dreamless sleep. Completely devoid of blank glassy eyes open to heaven.  
  
  
  
A/N I know this part is quite cheesy and unbelievable, I promise the plot will become more poingnant and meaningful! Please Please R/R!!! 


	7. The Truth of a Lamb in the Heart of a Dr...

A Dead Man's Eyes Don't Forgive  
  
Based on the Harry Potter Book Series  
  
By: Hayley Annette  
  
Ddisclaimer: all the awesome stuff is written by j.k. rowling and my stuff is pretty noticeably mine. please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: I hope this Chapter meets the Standards of you literature hungry people! This may be an interesting chapter, I am not sure if I want to reveal specific things yet. We'll just have to wait and see. Please Read Enjoy savor and review. All flames will be used to promote the Fire Safety and Awareness Program of Smoky the Bear!  
  
Hermione Granger was running down a muddy path. Her wet hair dripped into her eyes. She brushed it Back and that was when she realized that the rain was not making her hair wet. Her hands now sticky with blood trembled as she reached back up to touch her scalp. Her hand connected with a mass of raw skin. Her heart started beating faster. How was she still alive, unless she wasn't. Then she looked up and saw him. A handsome young man silhouetted against the pale new moon. A speck of moon beans shone through a pinprick of a hole right through his heart. He turned as he heard her scrambling up the path. As he began to walk forward she gasped. When he was close enough to touch Hermione reached out her hand and... Her eyes burst open with a start. She flung her hands to the top of her head and everything seemed to be in place. It had all been a dream Though only a fragment of a dream. Her heart was still pounding. Who was he? Why was he there? What did it mean?  
  
Hermione realized with amazement that she had slept almost the whole morning away, judging from the almost midday position of the sun. She glanced at her clock. 10:30 AM. Oh shit! She had missed her first two classes and people probably thought she was dead. Wait, just a minute ago she had though that herself. A wave of reminiscent loss washed over her. People being missing till mid morning that turned up dead. Was this an omen? How could that be? Why would anyone want to kill her? Malfoy! She was a Muggle! Hermione's mind drifted back to the conversation she had heard in the dungeon. Was he telling the truth or just trying to look tough?  
  
Well, skipping another class was just out of the question. She got up and nearly hunched over to her wardrobe. As she leaned forward to check her reflection she noticed behind her a very familiar shadow on the curtains of her bed, cast by the sunlight from the open windows. There were also fingerprints made by someone with large hands stuck on her mirror. Hermione was in too much of a hurry to wonder. She quickly got ready and reached into her jewelry box for a pair of hoops. Her hand stopped dead in midair. The secret side compartment was open, but the locks of Harry and Ron's hair were unmussed. 'I must have left that open when I look upon the tresses before bed last night.' Hermione thought vaguely. She glanced once more at the clock. She had whiled away twenty-eight minutes. That meant that Care of Magical Creatures started in only three minutes. She really had to book it.  
  
During her mad dash through the castle all questions were swept from her mind. Hermione raced down to Hagrid's hut and paddock. She clutched a stitch in her side. Malfoy look at her in amusement.  
  
"Aright now students. If yer all'll look ter th' paddock, yew'll see a several Chimera's. Don be ascared tho'. Really they look worse than th' are." Hagrid said as calmly as if he were commenting on a passing butterfly. There were several gasps and much grumbling from the assorted students of the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. " As yer can see, the Chimera is a rare Greek monsta' that is nearly impossible ter kill. Don worry tho' I had Professor McGonagall down ter put a encasing charm on th' paddock ter see tha' our beautiful beast...er... don get outter there."  
  
As Hagrid rambled on and on about his precious Chimera who was looking quite hungry at the moment, Hermione felt someone sidle quietly up next to her.  
  
"Hello there Hermione, looking splendid today of course!" Drawled Draco in an almost respectful manner.  
  
Hermione felt a rush of hot anger overwhelm her. The effects of the conversation she had overheard as still playing with her. She gritted her teeth turned to him and said, " Hey Draco darling! How are you on this lovely morn?"  
  
"So we're still on for the ball aren't we? I mean you aren't angry with me or anything? You haven't owled me lately..." Draco said uneasily.  
  
"Yeah we're still on I suppose... maybe we can have a lovely round of mass Muggle murder to finish off the spectacular evening, or were you planning on getting in my pants instead?" Hermione spat out. After she realized what she had said it was too late to take it back. For the first time ever, Hermione swished off from her lessons, Hagrid glancing unsurely at he retreating back. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew that Malfoy was involved somehow.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
She knew. How could she possibly know? There was no way unless... She had been in the dungeons. She had heard every word he spoke to Goyle, and believed every syllable. There was nothing left to do but make her overhear another conversation with Crabbe. This one had to be really convincing though. Not your general, this chick is so hot. Something with meaning, something with passion. He followed Hermione to the castle, but instead of going up the marble staircase to reason with her he tramped off to his own common room to plot the next eavesdropping rendezvous.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
How could I say that, That was the dumbest thing I could have done. Now there is no way I can warn him that he is Harry's ignored cousin. That Death Eater party could in essence be the END of the Potters. Only she and McGonagall could let him know, and Professor had put it on her to do the telling. Now the only question was whether she was strong enough to find the lamb of truth in the heart of a dragon.  
  
A/N Please you guys! review and tell me if I should continue this story. It is very discouraging that I don't really know who is reading and what they think. Reviews brighten my heart and my day. 


	8. I Will Avenge Their Souls

A Dead Man's Eyes Don't Forgive  
  
Disclaimer: The usual.  
  
A/N. I have decided to change the course of this whole story. That means that there will be fewer chapters than I first intended, but they will be of better quality. Please stay with me.  
  
  
  
Hermione paced near the foot of her bed, still fuming. She was mad at herself and Draco. How dare he try and deceive her. To play her false. She would get him if it was the last thing she did. Not only revenge for herself. But avenging Harry and Ron and the day that haunted her every moment. The day she loathed with all her being. The day fate had failed her.  
  
Draco in the meanwhile was kicking himself. How could he let her overhear him? At this rate she would never forgive him none the less fall in love with him. Why did he even want her to fall in love with him? She was a Mudblood. How could she be so tempting, so alluring?  
  
***  
  
The bells rang for lunch. Hermione grabbed her bag and trudged down to the Great Hall, dreading the looks from the Slytherin table. But if she didn't show up they would think she was avoiding them. Then they would probably go looking for her to tease her. Checking that her wand was in her robe pocket, Hermione calmly entered the Great Hall with shrewd sweeping glances of the Slytherin end of the Hall. Several wary eyes returned her glance but their owners did nothing. Comforted that she was in no immediate danger from a Slytherin attack Hermione squeezed up to the table between Dean and Seamus who parted to make way for her.  
  
With feeble attempts to get in on the conversation, Hermione asked Quidditch questions (big mistake) and was nearly bored to death with the stiflingly long explanations. She was glad when the meal was over and the food was disappearing. Dumbledore stood up and rapped on his goblet with a knife.  
  
The whole school turned to look at their mentor. The look on his face told it all.  
  
"After meals would all students please meet down in Dungeon thirty-six? I think we can all squeeze in. We have some disturbing news. Please stay calm and make your way down to the dungeon." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
That was when Hermione noticed it. There was an empty seat at the staff table. Who was missing? McGonagall's eyes were all red and puffy. She had obviously been crying. But why? Why was everyone meeting in the dungeons? Why not the Great Hall?  
  
Hermione was still pondering these questions as the throng of students pouring out of the Great Hall and heading towards the stairs pushed her. Unexpectedly Hermione felt a hand on her arm. She turned to look and saw a weary and unhappy Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Can I sit with you?" Draco asked sincerely.  
  
"I suppose so." Replied Hermione stiffly. It would be rude to tell him no. Besides she wanted to know what was going on with him too. Only once had she seen a break in his facade. That night in the Slytherin Library when he had confessed to her. His face now showed the same emotions. If possible magnified.  
  
***  
  
Minutes later after a lot of shifting and rearranging, all the students were seated, Hermione next to a quivering Draco. Professor Dumbledore clapped for silence.  
  
"Students!" Dumbledore's magically magnified voice rumbled through their cold surroundings.  
  
"You know I stand before you now to bring unhappy tidings. Sadly this news concerns one of your Professors, Professor Snape to be correct." The assembled Slytherins gasped, Draco shuddered. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.  
  
"He has been abducted. His location is unknown to us now. We will give you any news as soon as we have it. For now all that is known is that Voldemort sent for him. He didn't respond so the Dark Lord sent him a few...er... escorts."  
  
Hermione felt a wave of cold wash over her. Snape had never been particularly kind to her or any of the Gryffindors for that matter. Still he was working against the Dark side. He was a brother in arms. The magical community couldn't just let this happen. They had to take a stand. They had already let one act of violence go by. They wouldn't tolerate another.  
  
Dumbledore waved his hand to show that he had more to say. " Due to this fact, we will be holding an Auror's clinic every Saturday morning. If you are looking into a career in this noble field or you just want to better know how to defend yourself, we recommend that you attend. However this is for fifth years and older. I am also a little sad to say this, but, the other small bit of news that I have saved for last is also very devastating."  
  
The student body gasped like a single many breathed enmity.  
  
"I am here to inform you that there has been a threat on Hogwarts."  
  
More simultaneous inhalations.  
  
" The Dark Side had sent word by a rather foreboding vulture. Their notice simply stated that if we did not surrender they would take our school by force. We have now but a week to think it over."  
  
More gasps and this time strangled cries and sobs.  
  
"Now the faculty and I have already decided to defy them. But the question remains, which of you will stay and fight with us? It is already decided that fourth years and below must be gone before the week is out. Anyone else who wishes to seek safety may. But I will gladly accept any help I am offered." Dumbledore silently swished out of the dungeon without a word more.  
  
The students were awestricken. Not only the fact that Snape had been taken, more that they were in danger of dying and Dumbledore was calm. Everyone wanted to panic. They wanted to cry, but for some reason they couldn't. Maybe it was the look on Dumbledore's face. The evident pain. The concealed emotions.  
  
Hermione was thinking. Could she stay behind? Was it her job? Yes. Now she had many people to avenge and if she didn't try she would live a life of regret. The only question left is, Will she be alone?  
  
A/N I know kinda out of the blue. But that is the point right? And you thought this was really going to be just a Hermione and Draco fall in love and live happily ever after fic. Ha! Well hope you liked this chapter. Thanks so much to everyone reviewing and a special thanks to Shelly who's been with me since the beginning. 


	9. The Restricted Section

A Dead Man's Eyes Don't Forgive  
  
Disclaimer~ Well I think we know who owns the rights to this. So let's get on with the story eh?  
  
A/N: Well now the plot is thickening. I'll probably throw in a little romantic tension to ease the stress over Snape. Well I hope you all like this chapter. ~Muah~  
  
Hours later the common room was still buzzing with Dumbledore's news. Everyone was alarmed that a teacher could be so vulnerable. Or did he sacrifice himself? Dumbledore had not clarified that and he had snuck off too fast for anyone to voice the question. The older students were talking in small ashen-faced groups while the younger students rejoiced that their Transfiguration paper would never have to be turned in. Hermione however crawling into her bed for a much needed nap. So many thoughts were chasing each other around in her head.  
  
She lay on her back for several minutes and rolled over onto her stomach. As she did she heard a faint rustling noise. Curious she reached under her pillow and pulled out a parchment. She unfolded it apprehensively. She gasped as she recognized the handwriting but she proceeded to read.  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
This is Harry. Um... It's kinda hard to explain. There is a book that'll show how to find us. It's in the library and it's called The Guide to Seances and Other Supernatural Experiences. It's in the Restricted Section. Take my cloak and steal it. I have a feeling you'll be needing to keep it. Ron said to tell you he loves you. Don't question the authenticity of this letter, just do as I say.  
  
Much Love from Harry Potter and Ron Weasley'  
  
Hermione moved without thought. She flung her trunk open and snatched out the cloak with out a thought. She shoved the cloak into her bag; she wouldn't need it just yet.  
  
As she stumbled down stairs and through empty corridors, the no thoughts passed through her mind. None. Only a constant buzzing was present. Pausing in an alcove Hermione slipped the cloak over her head and checking that she was fully hidden she slipped in the side door of the library that she had discovered in the farthest flung corner of the main library, the corner that contained Wizard family trees and records.  
  
The door opened without a creak. Hermione breathed with relief. On tiptoe Hermione made a pilgrimage to the door of the door of the restricted section. She heaved it open silently. With greatest caution she slipped through row after row. Wary of the fact that three possible people could be patrolling the corridors, Filch, Madame Pince or the wretched cat Mrs. Norris.  
  
Hermione paused in the potions section to listen for anyone else around her. Hearing nothing she went forward. Finally after what had seemed like anxious hours Hermione reached the Divination section. She glanced with distaste over the palm-reading books. Slipping one more shelf down she reached the seance books. Consulting her parchment, The Guide to Seances and Other Supernatural Experiences. Bearing this in mind Hermione glanced over title over title till she stopped to wipe dust off the spine off of one rather dusty volume, then she spotted it. She leaned down and plucked it off the bottom shelf. Blowing the dust off the cover her heart raced. This was printed over three centuries previous to the year of her birth.  
  
The skin on her arms prickled as she opened the cover to look at the crinkled and yellowed pages inside. She ran her finger down the table of contents. Her eyes flashing over title after title, each more thrilling than the last.  
  
Suddenly remembering where she was and when she was Hermione swept off as if in a trance back to the Gryffindor common room and to her table in the corner closest to the small side fireplace. That was where she went to be alone and study. People of her house respected this.  
  
Pulling out the parchment once more she gazed over the even measured hand. Her eyes welled with tears that she wiped away with a shaking hand. She had more important things at hand.  
  
Nothing could distract Hermione now. Not hunger, not exhaustion, not even taunting thoughts of Draco Malfoy. She was driven with the force of regret, anger, but foremost, the energy of love.  
  
***  
  
Running, out of breath, no strength left. Blood mingled with the rain. Dripping down into the mud reflecting her in a pool of scarlet. There he still stood, silver man on the horizon. His heart emitting a ray of moonlight, brighter than the blood of a unicorn. Even more damning. He turned. The silver of his eye grazing Hermione. Boring a hole through her heart. She gasped look down and seeing the same silver light pouring forth from her. Like blood but with the consistency of smoke. Hermione held up her hands and watched as the same silver shot in spiderweb patterns up her arms, bringing warmth with them. Looking once more to the pool of blood Hermione gasped. Wings sprouted from her proud straight back and she was soaring away with the silver man in hot pursuit.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat up her mind and heart racing. Her face was stuck to the pages of her book. Cold sweat was dripping from her face. Beads of it clung on her brow and dripped sputtering onto the hearth. Not unlike blood of a unicorn. Something beautiful slain for sadistic benefit.  
  
"I never know what to expect these days. Everything is so poignant and in a far off way completely comprehensionless." Hermione muttered to herself in a quivering voice.  
  
Hermione glanced to the page her book lay open to. Phantom Revealing. The pieces fit. Her eyes grazed down the page, this was advanced magic. Almost Dark Magic. But, for the right purpose...  
  
~Sorry this chapter is so short and that it is so late. I have been grounded for the past week so I have been getting up in the middle of the night to work on this while my wretched family of Muggles had sugarplums dancing in their heads. Well I'll stop rambling now. Please review. Also special awards to two special readers, Jamie and Shelly. You have been with me from pretty much the beginning so I just wanted to tell you guys how much I appreciate you and the other kind souls that review my babbling. ~ Hayley 


	10. The Madness of Draco malfoy

A Dead Man's Eyes Don't Forgive  
  
Disclaimer: The usual.  
  
Author Note: Wow! Chapter ten already. And I'm not even half of the way finished. That could be both good and bad. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Hermione's sneakers squeaked as she half ran half-walked across the Entrance Hall. She didn't know where she was going nor why. She only knew that she had to go. The air outside the huge oak doors was colder than usual for early spring and clouds were building on the horizon. Angry clouds that flashed with erratic lightning. Hermione walked against the wind and she sat on small stone bench. The cold seeped through her robes. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
"You've been avoiding me." Said a smooth voice from a grove of trees near her.  
  
Hermione turned to face her accuser. When she saw who it was she stood and prepared to flee if she had the need. "Maybe I was."  
  
"That's not quite fair. You never gave me a chance to explain." Draco said with a mediocre smile obviously apprehensive about something.  
  
"There is nothing to explain. You only treated me nice for sadistic reasons. When you asked for forgiveness you were thinking about how you could get with me and then let the Death Eaters kill me. You know it don't you even shake your head at me you filthy chauvinistic Pureblooded brat. You are where you are because everyone in this whole school is afraid to say no. You are the product of nepotism. I wish I never had to see you again." Hermione spat at him angrily, color rising in her porcelain cheeks.  
  
"If that's the way you want it." And with that Draco turned away from her and moved toward the Lake. He walked briskly down the pier and never stopped at the end. There was a splash and Hermione ran down the pier after him.  
  
Hermione grabbed that blonde mop of hair and heaved him up onto the pier. She checked his pulse and pulled his eyelids open. He was alive. Probably just acting again so she would give him mouth-to-mouth.  
  
"Pervert." Hermione muttered. Regrettingly Hermione lowered her lips to his and as soon as she did he sat up and their lips met. Hermione pulled away immediately but Draco put his arms around her neck and pulled her closer. She pushed him away and took off for the castle.  
  
Hermione could hear Draco following her up the marble stairs but she didn't look back. Tears were collecting in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Hermione wished she had let him drown. Someone grabbed hold of the back of her robes.  
  
"Now you know what it is like to indirectly kill someone. Only you had the chance to stop it. I didn't." Draco said coldly.  
  
Hermione watched as he turned his back on her and hunched off toward the Slytherin common rooms. Had he meant that?  
  
Reaching the door to the Gryffindor common room Hermione said the password {frogspawn} and rushed through to her dormitory stairs ignoring the people looking at her quizzically. She stomped up to her room and flopped onto her red cotton comforter. Closing the curtains she finally allowed the long dammed tears to flow free. She buried her face in her hands. Sobs filled the small room.  
  
Draco in the meanwhile slumped in a high-backed green chair in his damp common room with a butter beer in his hand. He stared into the fire. Images of Hermione danced through his mind. Her curls, her warm chocolaty orbs, her delicate eyelashes, the perfect symmetry of her teeth, her amazing smile that could light up a whole room, but most of all her small dainty hands that bore no jewelry. Such a noble finger is that that carries no adornment.  
  
"Why have you forsaken me?" Draco mumbled to the flames that were now licking up his first finger. He couldn't even feel the burning. The skin was beginning to char. "Your self-righteous suicide, I did warn you you know." {These lines are from System of a Down's song Chop-Suey}  
  
Draco remembered that day well. He had told Harry. Harry went anyway. Maybe he wasn't clear enough or maybe Harry was too thick.  
  
"Assassins lie everywhere Potter. Maybe you ought to hide in your bed in your Muggle home so the Dark Lord can't get you. You'd be safe there."  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy. I don't need any advice from a bastard like you."  
  
"Have it your way Potter. You won't live forever you know."  
  
***  
  
`How could I have let this happen?' Draco thought inwardly. 'If only I could tell Hermione. She would never believe me after what she over heard in the corridor. I guess things will have to go back to the way they were. With her being the scummy Mudblood who I hate and me being the detested Pureblooded brat.' Draco suddenly realized that his hand was still in the fire so he pulled it out and through good judgment he raced up to the hospital wing.  
  
***  
  
The compartment in the back of Ron's old wardrobe was now being observed by none other than Ron. He pulled the small ring out. The sapphire glistened in the palm of his unearthly hand. Had Hermione gotten the note yet? Ron wondered. Well tonight was as good of time as ever for Ron to deliver the ring to his beloved.  
  
***  
  
Hermione roused herself and crept down to the common room. It was the dead of night, a perfect time to study. Hermione flicked her wand at the fireplace and from one spark, a roaring inferno burst forth in the grate. By the light of this flame Hermione turned to her book. Seeing a slip of parchment that she had not left there she flipped the book open to this marker. Her eyes once more grazed over Harry's measured hand to see the words, `Phantom Revealing chapter 9. Just read it.'  
  
And read it was what Hermione did she read chapter nine three times over. That made up her mind. She would be taking a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow to visit an apothecary. Just a little ingredient shopping. She had a potion to make. ~  
  
A/N. Thanks for reading. I hope you all like this chapter. This series by the way is still dedicated to the remembrance of my friend Justin Irvine who was taken one month ago by a bigger enemy than any of us face, cancer. Please remember him. Please review too. Luv Ya'll lots! ~Hayley Annette {Inward thought, They like me they really like me!} Thanks so much for the new reviews. I never get reviews, this is a rare event! 


End file.
